


One Year

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Dean has a little surprise for you





	

“Sweetheart?” Dean shouted from somewhere in the bunker.

“I’m here,” you shouted back from the room you shared with Dean. You were currently half lying, half sitting on the bed, with a laptop in front of you, reading about some monsters. 

“Sweetheart?” Dean asked again, as he opened the door. 

“Hm,” you replied, not looking up from the screen. “What do you want?”

“I, um... I, can you come with me.” 

The sound of his voice made you look up. He was still standing in the doorway, one hand scratched the back os his neck, his eyes not really meeting yours. Was he... was Dean Winchester... _nervous_?

“What’s going on, Dean?” you asked, worried. 

“Nothing, just... just come with me ok?” he said, turned around and motioned you to follow. 

You got up and did as you were told, getting more and more anxious with wach step. The last time Dean acted like this... Ugh. If the idiot broke your IPod again, you’ll kick his ass and make sure he won’t ever forget about it. Boyfriend or not, you just needed your daily intake of music. 

Just before you reached the kitchen, Dean turned around, almost making you walk into him. 

“Um, close your eyes, ok?” Dean asked, if anything, the nervousness was even more prominent in his voice. 

You only nodded and closed your eyes. You heard Dean walking into the kitchen, soon followed by a weird clicking noise. Was that a lighter? 

Not a minute later Dean was back. “Ok,” he said and swung his arm around your shoulder. “You can open your eyes again.” 

You opened your eyes and blinked several times. As soon as your eyes landed on Dean, a smile spread across your lips. “So, you gonna tell me what this is all about?” 

“You’ll see,” he said and guided you through the kitchen’s door. 

You gasped as you saw what he’d done. The lights were out. The only light source were two candles on the fully set table, which were surrounded by rose pedals. 

“Dean...” you breathed. 

“Just sit down, princes. The spaghetti should be ready,” He walked you to the table, pulling the chair out for you. 

You sat down without another word, your eyes still starring at the decoration, like you couldn’t believe it. You knew Dean had his romantic moments (even tho he’d never admit it out loud), but this took you by surprise. 

“Dean... what... why... it’s beautiful, but...” you stuttered.

Dean brought two plates full of spaghetti to the table and chuckled. He set one plate in front of you and the other one on the opposite, before sitting down himself. 

He took a deep breath and looked at you. His eyes soft and so full of love. “It’s been one year,” he said tenderly. “Exactly one year ago, you told me that you love me and made me the happiest man on earth. I know usually people don’t celebrate it, but-”

You reached across the table and took his hand in yours, giving it a squeeze. “I love it. I love you. I will always love you Dean. Thank you. Not only for this, but for the best year of my life.” 

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
